


Будешь моим?

by Ingunn, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Съёмки первого сезона почти закончены, но никто не знает, будет ли второй. Джаред безумно боится потерять отличную работу, своих коллег на съёмочной площадке, Дженсена, но когда он уже готов вот-вот сорваться во время съёмок очередной сцены между братьями, Дженсен приходит на помощь.<br/>После этого ничто уже не будет как прежде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будешь моим?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttheyrebrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Will you be mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030401) by [buttheyrebrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers). 



Серию «Спасение» снимают ранней весной, и хотя все по-прежнему веселятся и валяют дурака, напряжение на площадке неуклонно нарастает. Никто не знает, продлят их на второй сезон или нет. Хотя каждый, понятное дело, надеется.  
  
Последние месяцы всё идёт просто замечательно, вряд ли кто с этим поспорит. Съёмочная площадка для многих стала вторым домом, учитывая, сколько часов проводят там актёры вместе с командой. Джаред — один из тех, для кого «Сверхъестественное» стало больше, чем просто работой. Он чувствует, что здесь его место, что это шанс для него расти и развиваться в профессиональном плане, и уже одного этого более чем достаточно. Однако даже это меркнет в сравнении с тем, что, помимо всего прочего, теперь у него есть Дженсен. И он в ужасе от перспективы всего этого лишиться.  
  
Однако переживания неплохо сказываются на его актёрской игре, так что отчаяние Сэма получается донельзя правдоподобным. Когда Джаред с силой впечатывает Дженсена в стену с криком: «Не смей так говорить! Не смей!» — он жутко напряжён, колени дрожат, а голос готов вот-вот сорваться. Паника накатывает, не давая дышать, будто кислотой обжигая глотку, и он боится, как бы случайно не сделать Дженсену больно. Джаред произносит свои реплики, пытаясь незаметно выровнять дыхание, и в какой-то момент понимает, что дубль всё ещё неплох, что он — это всё ещё Сэм, умоляющий Дина молчать. Впрочем, это не мешает ему в то же время быть Джаредом, умоляющим Дженсена... вот только о чём, он и сам не имеет ни малейшего понятия.  
  
Зелёные глаза смотрят на него со странным выражением, которому Джаред затрудняется дать определение, он даже не понимает, кому сейчас принадлежит этот взгляд. Но затем Дженсен начинает говорить, и становится понятно, что перед Джаредом всё ещё Дин, хотя в том, что голос Дженсена звучит не совсем уверенно, Джаред виноват не меньше Сэма.  
  
Само собой, дубль в итоге выходит отменным.  
  


***

  
По дороге домой воздух между ними ощутимо сгущается, что-то невысказанное витает в нём и зудит на кончиках пальцев. Дженсен весь день не сводил с Джареда пытливого взгляда, но так ничего и не сказал. В общем-то, оба они вели себя почти как всегда. Только случайные прикосновения отчего-то участились, да пальцы стали дольше задерживаться на тёплой коже.  
  
В глазах Дженсена плещется непривычный, незнакомый прежде жар, от которого Джареда кидает в дрожь почище, чем от промозглой канадской погоды. Дженсен сидит рядом и молчит, он не произнёс и пары слов с тех пор, как они закончили снимать ту сцену, и Джареду страстно хочется, чтобы он сказал хоть что-то, чтобы разрядить обстановку и чтобы между ними перестало уже, наконец, потрескивать. Он уверен, что и Дженсен испытывает похожие чувства. Пусть Джаред в отчаянии и напуган, но он точно не сумасшедший.  
  
Обычно по вечерам их водитель делает первую остановку возле дома, который арендует Джаред. Он забирает Дженсена первым и привозит обратно последним. И хотя Джаред в курсе, что это дело каких-то двадцати минут, но ему всё равно кажется, что это несправедливо по отношению к Дженсену, которому приходится раньше вставать и позже возвращаться домой.  
  
— Майк, а не мог бы ты завтра сначала заехать за мной? — вдруг спрашивает он, неожиданно даже для самого себя.  
  
Дженсен смотрит на него, как на пазл, который ему никак не удаётся собрать. Джаред делает вид, что этот взгляд адресован вовсе не ему, концентрируя всё своё внимание на водителе.  
  
— Без проблем. Только тогда я приеду на полчаса раньше.  
  
Вот так. Проще простого. И у Дженсена есть лишних полчаса сна.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель. Я тебе очень благодарен.  
  
Пять минут спустя они останавливаются на подъездной дорожке возле дома Джареда. Выбравшись из машины, тот оборачивается, чтобы попрощаться с Дженсеном и Майком, и неожиданно обнаруживает, что Дженсена нет в машине. Вместо этого он оказывается прямо рядом с Джаредом.  
  
— Знаешь, мы оба вымотались, да и ты, наверное, тоже. Завтра утром забери нас обоих отсюда, ладно? — оказывается, Дженсен всё-таки не разучился говорить. Вот только его слова почему-то кажутся Джареду полной бессмыслицей.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне же можно у тебя остаться? Я не помешаю?  
  
Ну и что Джаред должен на это ответить? Разумеется, Дженсену можно остаться, Джаред просто не понимает, на черта ему это надо.  
  
— Э, конечно. Само собой, можно. Заходи!  
  
Так, выдохни-ка, Падалеки.  
  
Они оба машут Майку на прощание перед тем, как направиться к дверям. Собаки радостно кидаются навстречу, причём Сэди явно предпочитает Дженсена. Предательница. Джаред исподтишка наблюдает, как его лучший друг охотно чешет подставленное собачье пузо. В груди у него всё сжимается. Он не переживёт, если лишится этого.  
  
Краем глаза Джаред замечает, как Дженсен задумчиво поглаживает пальцем ошейник Сэди. Выглядит довольно странно, впрочем, что с того? Это хороший ошейник, из мягкой красной кожи с металлическим кольцом спереди.  
  
— Ладно, дело вот в чём, — голос Дженсена вырывает его из задумчивости, но не успевает Джаред и рта раскрыть, как тот продолжает:  
  
— Я уже несколько дней наблюдаю за тобой, Джаред... Нет, вообще-то, это неправда. Я не могу отвести от тебя глаз с того самого дня, как мы познакомились, но сейчас речь не о том.  
  
По мнению Джареда, очень даже о том. Но Дженсена его мнение сейчас не интересует.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты очень переживаешь из-за этой неопределённости насчёт второго сезона. Хотел бы я уверить тебя, что всё будет нормально, но не могу тебе врать. Мы пока ещё ничего не знаем, и от нас в любом случае ничто не зависит. Однако в наших силах хотя бы немного выпустить пар и сбросить возникшее напряжение. Ты ведь хочешь, Джаред?  
  
Вопрос явно с подвохом, как будто ответ Джареда может в один момент всё изменить. Он далеко не уверен, что хочет этого, но ведь это Дженсен спрашивает, так что ответ тут может быть только один.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вот и умница моя.  
  
Джаред чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, и это оказывается на удивление приятно. Он смотрит на Дженсена широко раскрытыми глазами, не в силах поверить, что его коллега прекрасно понимает, что творится в его душе.  
  
— Тебе же это нравится, правда? Когда я называю тебя своим. Но ты и есть мой, Джаред. Или… мог бы быть, если б захотел.  
  
Когда Дженсен успел подойти к нему так близко? Комок в горле мешает ему говорить, но Джаред всё же умудряется выдавить один-единственный вопрос, ответ на который ему действительно важен.  
  
— А ты бы… ты бы этого хотел?  
  
Они пересекаются взглядами и застывают в безмолвии. Джаред чувствует, как каждый волосок на теле встаёт дыбом, но волосы — далеко не единственная его часть, которая реагирует на происходящее.  
  
— Я никогда и ничего ещё так не хотел.  
  
Всего несколько слов, которые ставят точку на всей его прежней жизни и дают начало чему-то совершенно новому. Тело охватывает невыносимый жар, словно внутри Джареда сгорает, чтобы возродиться и засиять ещё ярче, диковинная птица феникс.  
  
Определённо, ему пора успокоиться и перейти к какому-нибудь более продуктивному занятию. И первым номером в списке совершенно точно будут мягкие и манящие губы Дженсена.  
  
Поцелуй выходит нетерпеливым, жадным и грязным, словно они стараются наверстать упущенное время. Нужно было сделать это сразу после прослушивания. Да к чёрту, прямо на нём! У Сэма и Дина ведь очень близкие отношения, так?  
  
— Джаред, притормози.  
  
По сути, это приказ, но голос Дженсена звучит очень мягко. У Джареда не возникает даже мысли ослушаться, и он покладисто убирает свои руки с задницы Дженсена. Как они вообще там оказались?  
  
— Хороший мальчик.  
  
И по телу вновь будто пробегает электрический разряд.  
  
Дженсен улыбается Джареду, от чего в уголках его глаз собираются лучики-морщинки.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты очень внимательно выслушал то, что я тебе скажу.  
  
Джаред замирает в ожидании. Ему ведь следует ответить, верно? Помощь мозга сейчас была бы очень кстати, но там, кажется, произошло короткое замыкание.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Интонация получается слегка вопросительной, но большего и не требовалось.  
  
— Это может показаться непривычным, но ты должен мне довериться. Я знаю, что делаю, и достаточно за тобой наблюдал, чтобы составить чёткое представление о том, что тебе нужно. Так что я буду командовать, а ты, как хороший мальчик, будешь меня слушаться. Ну, что скажешь, ты в деле?  
  
«Хороший мальчик» плотно застревает в голове, и мелькнувшая было слабая мысль — уточнить, что именно Дженсен собирается делать — угасает где-то в подсознании, уступая место желанию быть для него этим самым хорошим мальчиком. Джаред хочет сделать Дженсена счастливым, потому что тогда, возможно, Дженсен даже останется с ним.  
  
— Я в деле.  
  
Ещё один поцелуй, на этот раз лёгкий и исполненный нежности.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь, да? Месяцами сводил меня с ума своими бесконечными ногами и огромными лапищами. А теперь ещё и готовностью выполнять мои приказы. — К джинсам Джареда тянутся жадные руки, сноровисто расстёгивают верхнюю пуговицу и нетерпеливо тянут язычок молнии вниз. — Это великолепно. Я уже как наркоман, но чёрта с два завяжу. Я хочу этого так сильно, что у меня крышу сносит, ты ведь дашь мне, правда?  
  
На этот раз Дженсен не ждёт никакого ответа, просто стягивает с Джареда джинсы вместе с боксерами.  
  
— Даже не спросил, чего именно я хочу, согласен на всё. Ты потрясающий, Джаред. Мой сладкий мальчик.  
  
Взгляды обоих опускаются к падалечьему члену, который тяжело покачивается между бёдер. На головке уже поблёскивает капелька смазки. Джареду кажется, что за всю свою жизнь он ещё никогда не испытывал столь сильного возбуждения, а его член ни на кого ещё не реагировал так бурно.  
  
— Только посмотри, он уже течёт. Какой роскошный ствол, детка. Огромный, влажный и только мой. Я оседлаю тебя и буду делать с ним что захочу и сколько захочу. А ты будешь просто получать удовольствие.  
  
Джаред не знает, как так получилось, что спустя несколько секунд он, обнажённый, лежит на мягком ковре в собственной гостиной, а над ним нависает уже успевший где-то потерять свою рубашку Дженсен в расстёгнутых джинсах, легонько поглаживая его стояк, словно ожидая, когда Джаред придёт в себя и тоже включится в процесс. Впрочем, как тут же припоминает Джаред, в планы Дженсена, кажется, пока не входило ничего, кроме его члена, который от одной этой мысли вздрагивает, выделяя ещё каплю смазки.  
  
— Вот так, мой хороший. Ты практически отключился на какое-то время. Хотя я совсем не против. Мне понравилось носить тебя на руках, для разнообразия.  
  
Джаред вспыхивает, замечая откровенное вожделение в глазах Дженсена.  
  
— Мне всегда было любопытно — ты краснеешь весь, целиком? Теперь вижу, что да. Тебе идёт этот цвет. Очень симпатично на тебе смотрится.  
  
Дженсен уже практически воркует, и Джареду надо бы его остановить, в конце концов, он же не девчонка, да и вообще, если тут кто и симпатичный, так это Дженсен. Но он молчит, лёжа на полу и лишь вздрагивая всем телом от мучительно-сладких спазмов.  
  
— А знаешь, что ещё тебе пойдёт, сокровище моё? — Дженсен смотрит так, будто Джаред должен знать ответ, но, если честно, он не знает. И ему бы даже в голову не пришло вспомнить о красном кожаном ошейнике Сэди, хотя, с другой стороны, он не был готов вообще ни к чему из того, что уже случилось.  
  
— Он чудесно подходит к цвету твоей кожи. Позволишь мне надеть его на тебя, Джаред?  
  
Обоим очевидно, что происходящее сейчас в очередной раз перевернёт их отношения с ног на голову.  
  
На этот раз Джаред находит в себе силы лишь на то, чтобы кивнуть. Он далеко не уверен в том, какие слова должны звучать в такой ситуации. И он не готов к тому, чтобы они слетели у него с языка. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
Выражение лица Дженсена стоит сотни его «да». У него такой вид, словно Джаред только что преподнёс ему в подарок целый мир, перевязанный алой ленточкой. Только вместо ленточки в руках у Дженсена ошейник, который он оборачивает вокруг шеи Джареда.  
  
У Дженсена тёплая кожа, и его руки мягче, чем кажутся с виду. А ещё они сильные и ловкие. Джаред вздрагивает от щелчка, с которым на нём застёгивается ошейник. Он нервно сглатывает, чувствуя лёгкое давление кожаной полоски на горле, отчего его обильно сочащийся смазкой член снова дёргается, пачкая живот. Остывая, та холодит пылающую кожу, и Джаред чувствует, что долго ему не продержаться.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, малыш. Ты просто потрясающий. Тише, всё замечательно,— Дженсен снова воркует, и Джаред неожиданно понимает, что его буквально трясёт. — Какой же ты красивый, Джей. Это что-то невообразимое… Видел бы ты себя, ничего прекраснее я в жизни не встречал.  
  
Дженсен снова целует его, покрывает лёгкими, невесомыми поцелуями всё лицо, мягкими губами, словно крыльями бабочки, лаская разгорячённую кожу. Джареда всё ещё потряхивает от лавины новых ощущений, накрывших его с головой, эмоции бурлят так, что почти хочется плакать. Дженсен разбил его в мелкое стеклянное крошево, и Джареду остаётся лишь надеяться, что потом он сумеет собрать его обратно.  
  
Когда Дженсен отстраняется, Джаред чувствует, как прохладный воздух остужает пылающее лицо, но жар в паху лишь усиливается при виде того, как партнёр сбрасывает с себя джинсы и извлекает откуда-то небольшой тюбик и блестящий квадратик фольги.  
  
— Ты засунешь в меня свои роскошные, длинные пальцы. Один за одним, медленно или быстро, как я тебе скажу. А потом, когда я решу, что растянут достаточно, чтобы принять твой огромный член, я сяду на тебя. И буду делать это медленно и со вкусом.  
  
Дженсен опускается на Джареда, по-хозяйски сжимая коленями его бёдра, так, словно сидеть в такой позе для него — самое обычное дело. Он кладёт упаковку с презервативом рядом с Джаредовой головой, берёт его за правую руку, открывает тюбик и щедро выдавливает смазку на указательный, средний и безымянный пальцы.  
  
— Медленно.  
  
Джаред скользит указательным пальцем к сморщенному отверстию, увлажняя его. Он знает, насколько чувствительна эта область, так что сосредотачивает на процессе всё своё внимание, неторопливо кружа вокруг входа подушечкой пальца, раскрывая максимально осторожно, погружая внутрь лишь самый кончик, до тех пор, пока дыхание Дженсена не становится тяжёлым и прерывистым.  
  
— Хватит меня дразнить, придурок.  
  
Джареду не удаётся сдержать смешок.  
  
— Я думал, ты сказал «медленно».  
  
Одно резкое движение бёдрами — и палец Джареда до третьей фаланги проваливается в восхитительный жар.  
  
— Совсем из головы вылетело, какой ты у нас умник.  
  
В Дженсене орудуют уже два пальца, когда Джаред нащупывает в глубине чувствительный бугорок. Он сгибает пальцы внутри и одновременно другой рукой раз за разом поглаживает возбуждённый член Дженсена, слушая, как тот судорожно всхлипывает, будто с каждым движением кто-то вышибает воздух у него из лёгких.  
  
— Ещё! Мне нужно ещё, Джаред!  
  
Мольба в голосе Дженсена становится для Джареда настоящим откровением. Он откликается на просьбу, не раздумывая, желая лишь одного — сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы Дженсену было приятно. Он ведь хороший мальчик.  
  
Он видит, как мутнеет взгляд Дженсена, когда его дырка жадно принимает в себя третий палец. С одной стороны, Джареду хочется растянуть этот момент, дать Дженсену время им насладиться, но с другой — он понимает, что Дженсен не может дольше ждать, это так легко читается на его прекрасном лице. Джареду всё равно, он сделает так, как скажет Дженсен.  
  
Дженсен начинает лихорадочно двигаться, трахая себя пальцами Джареда, но через несколько секунд резко снимается с них.  
  
— Когда-нибудь ты заставишь меня кончить только от одних твоих пальцев.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Теперь уже тело Дженсена сотрясает крупная дрожь, так что ему приходится сдавить собственный член у основания, чтобы не кончить, будто тинейджер.  
  
Очевидно, что больше ждать Дженсен уже не может: он приподнимается, обхватывает рукой член Джареда и одним плавным движением насаживается на всю его немаленькую длину. Оба вскрикивают, и на несколько секунд в комнате воцаряется абсолютная тишина, не нарушаемая даже звуками дыхания. Вот оно, Священный Грааль, который многие ищут всю свою жизнь.  
  
А может, всё дело в гормонах.  
  
Во всяком случае, результат выходит неотличимым, один в один — нервные окончания сплетаются в тугой клубок где-то в животе, и оба они не смеют шевельнуться. Джаред — потому что чувствует, что ему не позволено. Он не знает, почему не двигается Дженсен, но испытывает невыразимое наслаждение, просто разглядывая его неподвижное лицо. Дженсену хорошо, и Джаред был бы счастлив вот так лежать и смотреть на него хоть вечно в ожидании указаний.  
  
— Джаред, — мягко, на выдохе.  
  
— Я здесь… До тех пор, пока ты этого хочешь.  
  
И тогда Дженсен начинает двигаться, медленно скользит вверх, пока в нём не остаётся одна лишь крупная головка, а потом срывается вниз и начинает трахать Джареда. Принимая глубоко, по самые яйца. При этом он, кажется, читает Джаредовы мысли.  
  
— Так глубоко, Джаред, малыш. Глубже, чем когда-либо. Я чувствую тебя всего, господи, какой же ты идеальный.  
  
Джаред едва не отключается, когда Дженсен цепляет пальцем кольцо на ошейнике и начинает тянуть. Он тянет, пока Джареду не становится тяжело дышать и не начинает накатывать головокружение.  
  
— Ты — мой, мой хороший мальчик. Скажи это!  
  
От этого голоса у Джареда поджимаются яйца, а всё тело горит огнём и буквально кричит «да» и «твой, навсегда, навеки». Ему приходится сделать над собой титаническое усилие, чтобы открыть рот и шевельнуть языком, позволяя воздуху наполнить измученные лёгкие.  
  
— Твой. Твой хороший мальчик.  
  
И Дженсен кончает. Густые тёплые капли падают Джареду на грудь. Дженсен утыкается лбом Джареду в шею, продолжая сотрясаться в судорогах оргазма, столь сильного, что Джареду кажется, что это кончает он сам, хотя на самом деле его твёрдый и жаждущий разрядки член всё ещё внутри Дженсена.  
  
Он выжидает минуту или две, отходя от оргазма своего партнёра. Дженсен целует его, лижет и прикусывает кожу на шее, явно не собираясь останавливаться, и Джаред чувствует, что ещё немного — и он точно сойдёт с ума.  
  
— Ты идеальный, Джаред. Ты просто пиздец какой идеальный. Мой хороший мальчик. Такой щедрый, отдал мне себя всего, — Дженсен неожиданно сжимается, стискивая член Джареда так, что тот едва не давится собственной слюной.  
  
— Ты был таким послушным, что, думаю, заслужил награду, — и снова поцелуи: ресницы, нос, родинка на щеке, лоб. — Может быть, разрешить тебе кончить?  
  
В другой жизни, которая была ещё вчера, Джаред бы устыдился грязных словечек, что слетают у Дженсена с языка. Но теперь он знает, что стесняться здесь нечего. Мягкий поцелуй, который оставляет на его губах Дженсен — лишнее тому подтверждение.  
  
— Ну, ладно, малыш. Держись.  
  
И он снова начинает двигаться, напрягая все мускулы всякий раз, когда поднимается над Джаредом. Он уже так близко, уже почти, ему нужно лишь…  
  
— Давай, детка. Кончи для меня.  
  
Да, Джаред всегда любил чёткие указания.  
  



End file.
